


Hamilton Oneshots

by QueerEvanHansen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Angelica Schuyler is a Good Friend, Angst, Character Death, Cinnamon Roll Eliza Schuyler, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Gay John Laurens, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Hurt John Laurens, Lesbian Maria Reynolds, M/M, Marquis de Lafayette Speaks French, Mentioned Angelica Schuyler, Mentioned Hercules Mulligan, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oblivious Eliza Schuyler, Pansexual Marquis de Lafayette, Pansexual Peggy Schuyler, Past Abuse, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerEvanHansen/pseuds/QueerEvanHansen
Summary: Just a bunch of Hamilton oneshots I've been working on.It's rare that I do happy endings
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Kudos: 2





	1. In a Field of Daffodils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, heed the warning. This is dark.

**(Warning: Probably the darkest thing I’ve ever written.**

**TW: Graphic depictions of character death, abuse)**

Alex sighed as he finished packing up for the day, relieved to finally be heading home. He loved his job, writing was his passion. His words were his weapons, using his pen as his sword, but he still reveled in being able to settle into the couch at the end of a long day. His coworker James, however, caught his attention on his way out with a wave of his hand. Alex’s steps halted for just a moment as the other man stopped next to him. “Hey, me and some buddies were gonna head down to the pub for a pint. Thought I’d offer you to come with us because, no offense, you seem a bit lonely.” Madison gave him a warm, friendly smile to which Hamilton let out a deep exhale. James Madison was a good man with good intentions. His closest comrade Thomas Jefferson, however, was a different story.

“I would love to, but I have plans.” He watched as James looked at him in understanding, his smile only lessening slightly. “Perhaps we could make plans some other time.” With that the two parted ways, promises of meeting up dissolving into the air. Alex knew those plans would most likely never come to fruition. Making his way out of the building, he didn’t head home, but instead in the opposite direction. The thought had crossed through his mind that he should probably tell Eliza where he was going, but it didn’t keep residence in his head long enough to actually happen. Looking to the sky, Alex nearly laughed to himself. Of course today of all days the blue sky had to be painted over with a dark grey. As though a bucket of ash and cinders had been swept across the usually bright and cheery sky. His long strides continued as he neared his destination. It wasn’t too far of a walking distance, but even if it was he would still traverse it. Then, there it was. Alex walked along the grass, wary of his steps, until he found what he was looking for. Of course he knew where it was. Suddenly, the man froze, staring at what lay in front of him. Alex still couldn’t comprehend why, but seeing it pulled at his heart every time. There before him was the headstone of a Mister John Laurens. The man sat down slowly, knowing he wouldn’t be leaving very soon. 

“Hey. It’s been a bit of time since we last talked.” Alexander’s voice cut through the heavy silence of the air around him. “That was a dumb way to start this, sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck, the other hand fiddling with the hem of his jacket. Sometimes he didn’t understand how this was so difficult for him to get used to. John was always his favorite person to talk to. A voice to quell his mind even on the darkest of days.  "Work has been going really well. Washington says I'm set up to finish high this quarter." Alex groaned internally "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear about work." He used to be so outspoken. Perfectly eloquent and well spoken in all situations. Now he was quieter. Still quick witted and intelligent, but not nearly as outspoken. It was almost as if John's flaming passion fueled Alexander's spark. And now that he was gone, a bit of Alex's spark died with him. A lot of him left with Laurens. Pieces of him that could never be replaced. "I've finally started seeing someone." His laugh was a bittersweet one. "I thought you would like to know. I know that it's been three years, and I've decided that it's finally time that I find someone to spend my days with." He smiled, looking down at the dirt covered headstone. "Her name is Elizabeth. You two would've gotten along. She’s too good to me sometimes. She's sweet and funny and has the biggest heart you've ever seen." He stared off lovingly into the distance as he spoke. He knew that he loved her. She knew that too. But she also knew that no one could ever take the place that John did. John had a special place in Alex's heart that no one else could fill. She respected that. Still, with the holiday season rounding the corner the two were looking forward to spending the time with friends. “I really wish you could have met her.” Eliza had walked into his life only a year and a half ago, but she refused to leave his side. She wouldn’t let him be lonely. Somehow she was able to get through to him. “I still miss you so much. You’re in the back of my mind almost every day.” He missed seeing John’s glittering eyes, or the stars that danced across his beautiful tan skin. John and Alex had been best friends since grade school. It was the typical story of the loud-mouth who didn’t know when to shut up to spare his life, and the quieter kid who always helped to pick him back up off of the ground. The two became fast friends and together Alex, John, Lafayette, and Hercules were unstoppable. Hamilton and Laurens were practically joined at the hip. They were virtually inseparable. That was until a man by the name of Francis Kinloch walked into their lives. Well- more so John’s life. None of their friends would deny the obvious crush that Alex had on the other man, however it seemed as though John’s affections had been stolen by the other man in his life. Alex wouldn’t have said he was happy with the situation, but if John was happy then he would support the man he loved. As long as he could continue to watch his eyes glitter as he rambled on about his passions, or trace the stars across his freckled skin, then things could be okay.

It wasn’t until about six months into John’s relationship with Kinloch that Alex began to see warning signs of something dangerous. Something poisonous brewing just beneath the surface. He began to see the small yellowing marks poking out from under the long sleeves that John insisted on wearing constantly and the way that he would flinch at loud noises or sudden movement. As time went on, things only began to get worse. Alexander had finally decided that he’d had enough, bringing it up to John when the two were at his apartment.

_ “How’ve things been between you and Francis?” A simple enough question, so why did John hesitate? Looking down at his hands he fidgeted for a second before responding. _

_ “Things have been...good.” He spoke with good intentions, though there was no trace of joy in his freckled face. Alex sighed internally, he didn’t want to seem like the ‘bad guy’, but someone had to put an end to whatever was going on. _

_ “You know, if anything was going on you could tell me...right?” John paused, the air around him suddenly becoming defensive. It was obvious that Alexander was treading the edge of something dangerous. The Carribean man was reaching an open palm into the thorny rosebush, attempting to grasp at its remaining flower. _

_ “Yeah, but what’s your point?” His tone was bristling. “What are you trying to suggest? I can take care of myself.” And there he went, putting up walls to push everyone away. Not expecting John to become quite so defensive, Alex pulled back slightly. He understood that the other man was in no way weak, but it would seem that the curly-haired man across from him didn’t agree. Or that, at the very least, he was trying to convince himself that he wasn’t. _

_ “I’m just trying to make you aware that if anything were happening, it’s safe to talk to me.” For a split second John almost looked as though he would give in, as though he would tell everything. “You know I care about you, Jack.” The air in the room was thin and sharp, a powder keg seconds away from being set off. Instead, he doubled down. _

_ “Look, I get that you think you’re helping but I don’t want your charity!” His hands moved through the air as he spoke aggressively. “You always do this, I’m not a maiden in need of defending!I don’t need your fucking pity!” Alexander reached a hand out to the man standing across from him in the small living room. John simply yanked his arm back, but stood his ground. His eyes held an emotion that the other man couldn’t quite describe. Something almost akin to stone cold hatred, but not quite. Guarded, yet some part of it was almost yielding.  _

_ “I just don’t want to see you get hurt! You think you hide it well but you don’t.” John froze at that, fear briefly gracing his features like a deer in headlights before anger took them once more. Alexander stood firm. He refused to stand to the side. _

_ “Fuck you.” John spat the words with such venom dripping from his voice that Alex almost wanted to believe that John hated him. That the man he loved hated him. No. He’s just scared. Angry and scared.  _

_ “I can’t stand to see what Kinloch is doing to you. He’s  _ hurting _ you John, and you’re letting him! Please, just let me help you.” The fire had drained from Alex’s voice as John made his way to the door. He reached out once more for the other man, a weak attempt to keep him there. As long as Alexander kept him there, he knew that John was safe. John turned around to glare at him once he had pulled his coat on and wrenched the door open. _

_ “Stop trying to play the hero, Alexander.” And with that, he was gone _ _.  _ _ Alex just stood there for a moment, watching John's back and the eventual empty hallway as the man he loved more than himself walked away. And as he did, Alex felt the last of his hope drain from his body. He shook his head as he stared at the emptiness and darkness, his mind wandering as he tried to formulate a response. Alex's heart pounded as he tried to get his mind to focus on anything other than the emptiness surrounding him. Closing the door, he stepped back into the living room. His head was spiraling as he held it in his palms, elbows resting on his knees as he sat on the couch. What did he just do? He said he wouldn’t push too hard and that’s exactly what he did. He pushed too hard and now John was mad at him.  _

_ No one heard from John for the next few days and whenever they would see him it was only for a brief moment. It was painfully obvious that he was avoiding them. _

_ When Alex finally heard from him again, he wished he hadn’t. He was driving home when he had received a call from the freckled man. Despite driving, he picked up the phone. He didn’t know if he was going to get another chance to fix things. Before he could get the words out, however, he heard John’s broken voice on the other end. _

_ “I love you” _

_ Just three simple words. Confused, Alex questioned the man. “I-I love you too. What’s going on?” He couldn’t deny the fact that his nerves were starting to get the better of him. John sounded so quiet, so small, so utterly shattered that it hurt Alexander to hear. _

_ “I love you so much.” _

_ With that, the line went dead. All calm thoughts were quickly swept from Alex’s mind as he made a split second decision. Making a sharp left he headed in the direction of John’s apartment, thanking every god he could think of that he still had a spare key.  _

_ His footsteps were light on the creaking stairs, despite his quick pace. As soon as he was faced with John's apartment door he jammed the key into the lock, shoving his way into the home. Even if John was okay, even if this was all some sick joke, he wasn’t taking any chances.  _

_ “John?” No response. “John, where are you?” He began to frantically search the apartment, finding no trace of the other man. “Where are you?” He called out once more, fear coursing through his veins. That’s when he heard a weak groan coming from the hall. The bathroom. Alex felt his heart drop as he rushed toward the source of the sound, dread quickly filling his every bone. He tried the knob. Locked. Instantly he was throwing his weight against the door, trying his hardest to get the weak wood to budge. After trying to ram it with his shoulder several times, the lock finally gave way. Alex threw himself into the small room, quickly searching for John. He had to swallow down the bile crawling up his throat when he finally found him. There he was, sitting on the tile floor and leaning against the tub, eyes glassy and unfocused. Almost oblivious to the world around him. “Shit shit shit shit shit!” He ran over, pulling John into his arms as he reached the ground. The first thing he did was grab the towel hanging over the two of them, attempting to apply pressure to the two large gashes adorning the man’s arms. There was so much blood. How was there so much blood? “Hey hey, you’ve gotta stay awake for me. Come on.” Alex attempted to speak as calmly as possible, despite internally panicking. He needed to call for help. As quickly as his shaking hands would allow, Alex fumbled to retrieve his phone from his pocket. _

_ As he tried his best to explain the situation to the 9-1-1 operator, he watched as John’s chest subtly rose and fell. He was still alive. She said that they had dispatched an ambulance to the location but he paid no attention as he tried to keep John from falling asleep. “Come on, you’ve got to stay awake.” He tapped the other man’s face gently, unsure of what else to do. There wasn’t anything else he  _ could  _ do. Alexander Hamilton was sitting on the bathroom floor, watching the man he loved die. _

_ Once the paramedics arrived they quickly took John out on a stretcher. Alex followed behind quickly until he was standing out on the chilly New York sidewalk. The ambulance was too crowded for Alexander to ride with them, so instead he was given the name of the hospital. He nodded numbly, standing in silence until all of the lights and sounds were gone. In that moment, nothing was real. He had yet to shed a tear. Maybe it was the fact that he was still in shock. He wished he could say that the blood covering him was his own. And suddenly, on that cold New York sidewalk, he found himself staring up at a sky that wasn’t the same as before. _

“God. Why did you have to do it?” Alexander was a man of great knowledge, but there were some things that even he didn’t have the answers to. The question held no malice or resentment, just a hollow emptiness that seemed to linger. He had tried his hardest to fix things, and if he had none of this would’ve happened. “I love you so much.” With that, Alex stood, beginning the walk out of the cemetery and back home. 

John was right, Alex needed to stop trying to be the hero, but some things never change.


	2. Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is just mostly fluff

To say that it had been a long day would be an understatement. Lafayette had been called in early to straighten up last minute paper work before spending a whole day touring pompous assholes around houses he would never dream of living in, John had just gotten back from a twenty-four hour shift and was overall emotionally and physically drained, Hercules had been working to fill a sweep of orders for a wedding, and Alex- well, Alex never really stopped working. Ever. 

The first to arrive home, aside from Alex seeing as he had never left, was Herc who hardly acknowledged the man sitting at the kitchen table, typing away. He simply hung his bag up, shed his coat, and headed straight into the bedroom for a power nap. John was the second to return home, and despite his tiredness and aching feet, managed to spare Alex a kiss on the head once he had rid himself of his shoes. He then headed to the bathroom, in desperate need of a shower. Laf was the last to show up back to the apartment around eight o’clock. Stepping through the door, he shut it heavily behind himself before tossing his bag to the floor with an exasperated sigh. Just then, John stepped out of the bathroom, seeing that the Frenchman had arrived home. Said man walked into the kitchen, John following close behind, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s waist as he reached for a bottle of red wine. John nuzzled his head in between Laf’s shoulder blades, to which he simply chuckled, light and airy despite his obvious exhaustion. The freckled man had separated from him by the time Hercules woke up, sauntering out into the living room to see John sitting on the couch, beginning to cuddle into a spare blanket. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Herc walked over, snuggling up to John’s side while he searched for something to watch. Laf watched the two with a fond smile as he walked over, glass of wine in hand. 

“I’m going to change into something more comfortable. You two find something to watch.” John nodded as the Frenchman headed toward the bedroom, watching the tailor slowly fall asleep against him. He began to scroll through the endless list of shows, in search of something to take his mind off of the day. John wrapped an arm around Herc, pulling the blanket up over the two of them. It was then that John looked over to Alex who was still seated at the table, papers spread around him. The only indication that he was still even awake was the constant clacking of keys as he typed away. He looked absolutely drained, as if he could pass out at any second. A dark purple lined his eyes and hair was pulled haphazardly from his ponytail. Needless to say, John was concerned. Alex tended to overwork himself at the best of times, and at the worst of times it took hiding his laptop and calling him in sick before he took the time he needed. Once, Washington even had to send him home because he had stayed in the office for three days straight. The curly haired man sighed, setting down the remote once he’d picked something to put on in the background. Just then, Laf walked back out into the living room, now wearing a pair of fluffy pajama pants and a large t-shirt (most likely one of Herc’s). Settling down onto the couch next to the two, the Frenchman seemed to pick up on the situation as well.

“Alexandre, come sit with us. I know you love this show.” Laf called softly from the couch, hoping to coax the other man over to them. Sadly, all he got in response was a mumble of recognition as Alex continued to type away. The Frenchman sighed, looking to John who shrugged. “Mon petit lion, please. You’ve been working all day and I know you didn’t come to bed until late last night.” Alex paused for a moment at that before continuing to type out whatever report he was working on.

“I’ll be done in a little while, I just have to finish this report. Washington said he wanted it on his desk by next Thursday.” Everyone knew that wasn’t true, even Hercules who was half asleep on John. He did this every time. Saying he would be done, then working until ungodly hours of the morning.

“Alexandre, that’s nearly a week away. At this rate you’ll be out of things to do by Christmas.” Laf set down his wine glass, John turning down the volume of the tv slightly. He simply watched the events play out. Once more, Lafayette was not given a response. He sighed, rubbing at his temples.

“Ne me fais pas prendre ton ordinateur.” (Don't make me take your computer.) This got Alex to perk up, looking over the top of his screen at the man in the living room who was now standing, arms crossed slightly.

“I told you, I’m busy.” He then looked back down, not bothering to catch the look on Laf’s face. Meanwhile, John sat back on the couch, Herc fast asleep in his lap, completely oblivious to whatever Lafayette had just said.

"Nous voulons juste passer une nuit de détente avec vous Alexandre.” (We just want to spend a relaxing evening with you, Alexander.) Laf was practically being ignored by now and he didn’t appreciate it very much. "C'est le moins que vous puissiez faire.” (It's the least you can do.) Both stood their ground, but Alexander at least had the decency to respond to this.

“Le moins que je puisse faire? Je fais cela pour pourvoir à tout le monde.” (The least I can do? I do this to provide for everyone.) The man huffed out. Laf hesitated before speaking.

“Alexandre, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça." (Alexander, I didn't mean it like that.) He began to take hesitant steps toward the other man. Standing at the side of the table, Laf reached out a hand, resting it on Alex's shoulder. Said man looked up at him from his seated position. “S’il vous plaît, juste pour ce soir.” (Please, just for tonight.) He watched as the other man sighed, glancing back to his computer for just a moment before looking back to the man in front of him.

“D’accord, pour ce soir.” (Okay, for tonight.) Alex placed his hand on Laf’s, who smiled. After checking to make sure everything he had written was saved, he slowly stood. The Frenchman pulled him into a warm hug, kissing his temple softly.

“Je t’aime, mon petit lion.” (I love you, my little lion.) He felt Alexander smile into his shoulder at that. Once separated, the two walked back over to the couch. “Now go, change into your bed clothes then come back and join us.” The other man simply nodded, a smile on his face as he made his way toward the bedroom.

“Well, that was something.” John spoke up from the couch. Lafayette nodded in agreement, reaching for his glass once more as he settled back into the couch.

“Seigneur bénisse son âme (Lord bless his soul). He works too hard, but he is getting better.” The Frenchman sighed, shaking his head slightly as John turned the volume back up on the tv. “It certainly isn’t...healthy, but things do seem to be improving slowly.” The freckled man nodded in agreement as the bedroom door opened once more. Alex stepped out of the room, clad in a pair of fuzzy pants and a t-shirt, already looking ten times more exhausted. It seemed that his lack of sleep was beginning to catch up to him. "Viens ici bebe.” (Come here, Baby.) Laf opened his arms to the shorter man, who slowly sauntered toward the other, virtually collapsing into his lap as the Frenchman shifted to ensure both were comfortable. John smiled at the two, watching Alex as he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Laf wrapped his arms around the other man and John turned down the tv volume as a peaceful calm settled into the night. For now, it felt as though the world let out a deep sigh. One step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving kuddos makes me smile and I love responding to comments! lol


End file.
